My Annoying Boss
by Nana Bodt
Summary: Aku punya bos yang ganteng, keren, dan kaya raya yang bernama Uchiha Itachi. Tapi sayangnya dia itu mesum plus rese. Dan parahnya lagi dia itu hobi banget menggodaku! Itasaku for amerta rosella, for Uchiha Itachi birthday and 24 hours 10 fics challenge. #07


**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

**My Annoying Boss** © n4na

**Warning**: typos, OOC, serta kegajean lain yang ada di sini.

_Untuk memenuhi 24 hours 10 fics challenge dari __**United Fandom, **__serta mempersembahkan fic ini buat amerta rosella yg uda ngasih aku fic SasoSaku super imut kemaren2. Makasiihh ya ihihih :*_

_And for Uchiha Itachi's birthday! ^p^_

_Happy reading! ^^_

#07

.

.

.

"Sakura-_chan_ … Hei Sakura-_chan_ kenapa kau mengabaikanku sih?"

Yang dipanggil hanya bisa mengeram kesal sambil menyenderkan jidat lebarnya di atas meja. Ia lalu mengangkat kembali kepalanya sambil memijat pangkal hidungnya pelan.

"Ada apa, Uchiha-_san_?"

Lelaki yang sebenarnya bernama lengkap Uchiha Itachi itu masih tersenyum lalu menyodorkan sepucuk surat kepada gadis merah muda di depannya. Gadis itu menatap surat berwarna hitam dengan lambang klan Uchiha di depannya dengan bingung.

"Apa ini, Uchiha-_san_?"

"Surat cinta dariku. Terimalah."

_What the hell?!_

Belum sempat Sakura mencecari lelaki yang adalah bosnya itu dengan kata-kata pedas, lelaki berambut pekat itu telah melenggang pergi dari sana sambil melambaikan tangannya. Sakura pun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kursinya yang nyaman dan melemparkan surat itu di ujung meja kerjanya.

Lagi-lagi!

Entah sejak kapan hubungannya dengan bosnya itu seperti ini. Sejak pertama kali ia bekerja di Uchiha Corp. sebagai sekretaris pribadi sang bos yang ternyata adalah lelaki sinting berambut hitam pekat panjang itu, ia kerap kali digoda oleh sang bos yang tak malu-malu menunjukkan afeksinya di depan umum.

Dulu saat ia pertama kali masuk ke dalam kantor ini, ia begitu mengagumi sosok Uchiha yang nampak begitu serius dan tenang. Ia bahkan sempat menyukai bosnya ini.

Namun semuanya berubah saat pertama kali Uchiha Itachi mengamatinya dari atas sampai bawah dengan tatapan menyelidik, membuatnya merasa gugup setengah mati karena takut bosnya kurang puas dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan. Padahal ia sudah membeli setelan pakaian baru dan sudah ia cuci dua hari sebelumnya.

Apa aku menyetrikanya kurang rapi?

Sampai pemikirannya terhenti dan wajahnya sontak memerah mendengar kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibir bosnya itu.

"Tubuhmu bagus. Oke mulai hari ini kau kuterima bekerja disini."

Ternyata di balik wajah dingin bosnya, Uchiha Itachi hanyalah seorang om-om mesum!

Sejak hari itu bosnya ini kerap menggodanya dan mengajaknya berkencan, yang tentu saja berhasil ditolak oleh Sakura dengan lihainya. Dari ajakan makan siang, makan malam, jalan-jalan, sampai ajakan menikah pun ditolak oleh Sakura. Dan seringkali ia mendapati bosnya menatap ke arahnya dengan penuh damba, membuatnya bergidik ngeri karena takut.

Bosnya benar-benar bejat!

Sakura memilih untuk menghentikan pemikirannya mengenai bos kurang kerjaannya itu dan kembali menenggelamkan dirinya dalam pekerjaannya yang sempat terabaikan karena sang bos mengganggunya tadi. Ia tidak mau sampai lembur dan berakhir diantar pulang oleh bosnya seperti waktu itu.

Diajak berkeliling-keliling dulu sebelum benar-benar diantar sampai rumah lebih tepatnya.

.

.

"Hei jidat, kau sudah dapat suratnya?"

Pandangan Sakura yang sebelumnya tertuju pada cermin di depannya teralihkan pada sosok wanita disampingnya yang tengah merapikan make upnya. Sebelah alis merah muda Sakura terangkat karena bingung.

"Surat apa?"

Pandangan gadis blonde itu teralihkan pada Sakura. Tangannya yang sebelumnya sibuk memoleskan mascara pada bulu matanya terhenti.

"Surat undangan dari Uchiha-_san_. Masa' kau yang notabene kekasihnya tidak dapat?"

Sakura mendengus kesal sambil melipat tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Dia bukan pacarku, _pig_."

"_Yare, yare_ … Tetap mengelak seperti biasanya."

Sudut-sudut siku-siku yang saling bersinggungan menghiasi jidat Sakura, "Aku tidak mengelak!"

Si wanita_ blonde_ yang bernama Yamanaka Ino itu pun tertawa kecil melihat respon yang Sakura buat di depannya. Dasar …

"Iya, iya. Jadi, kau sudah dapat belum?"

Sakura sempat terdiam, sepertinya sedang memikirkan surat yang dimaksudkan Ino. Dan perlahan ia menganggukkan kepalanya sambil mendengus.

"Sudah. Tadi dia bilang itu surat cinta makanya tidak kubuka."

Ino sontak tertawa mendengar perkataan Sakura. Sakura jelas tak senang melihat reaksi sahabatnya yang kini tengah memegangi perutnya.

"Tidak lucu, _pig._" Sakura menggerutu pelan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Ino masih tertawa dan tidak mempedulikan Sakura yang sekarang sedang merajuk, sampai akhirnya ia pun menghela nafas lega sambil menghapus air yang bermuara di sudut matanya.

"Tuh. Sudah terima saja cintanya jidat. Kapan lagi punya suami tampan, keren, dan kaya raya seperti Uchiha-_san_?"

Sakura mencibir kesal.

"Kau saja sana yang menikah sama dia, _pig_. Sudah punya Sai tapi masih melebih-lebihkan lelaki lain."

Ino memutar matanya sambil menghela nafas geli mendengar gerutuan Sakura. Ia kemudian melingkarkan tangannya pada bahu Sakura sambil menepuk-nepuknya.

"Jidat sayang, aku ini melebih-lebihkan Uchiha-_san _karena kupikir kau pasti tertarik padanya. Sudah bagus loh ada yang suka padamu padahal usiamu sudah dua puluh lima tahun. Aku sih sudah menikah dengan Sai jadi kurasa Uchiha-_san_ tidak akan tertarik padaku."

"Tidak ada salahnya membujang diusia dua puluh lima tahun kok."

"Terus, kau mau membujang terus sampai jadi perawan lapuk?"

Kata-kata Ino ada benarnya. Tapi kalau ia harus menikah dengan Uchiha-_san_ … Hiihh rasanya mengerikan!

"Lebih baik aku membujang selamanya daripada harus menikah dengan Uchiha-_san_. Sudah ah _pig_ topik obrolanmu jadi tak penting seperti ini." ujar Sakura sambil melepaskan rangkulan Ino dari bahunya dan memilih keluar dari toilet setelah mengambil tasnya. Ino tertawa kecil melihat punggung yang semakin menjauh itu.

Mengelak terus kerjaannya.

.

.

Sakura kini menidurkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang sambil memandangi surat berwarna hitam dengan logo kipas berwarna putih merah di atas kepalanya. Ia sejenak tercenung memandangi surat itu sampai akhirnya ia beranjak dari posisi tidurannya dan mendengus kesal.

Kenapa aku harus gugup sih hanya untuk membuka surat undangan saja?

Sakura cemberut sambil memandangi surat undangan itu. kira-kira apa ya isinya? undangan pesta perayaan hari jadi Uchiha Corp. kah? Ah tapi tidak mungkin, perayaannya kan baru dilakukan dua bulan yang lalu. Lalu apa? Surat undangan atas pertunangan Uchiha Itachi dengan gadis lain yang ia tidak kenal?

Mendadak dadanya berdenyut sakit memikirkan hal aneh itu. Buru-buru ia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mendengus.

Apaan sih? Masa' dia sakit hati mengetahui bos mesumnya itu telah bertunangan?

Dengan kesal Sakura melepas logo yang masih tertempel dengan rapi pada surat undangan itu dan membukanya. Ia mengambil kertas berwarna emas di dalamnya dan membaca tulisannya lamat-lamat.

Mendadak sesuatu yang mengganjal di dadanya terasa terangkat begitu saja membaca tulisan demi tulisan yang tercetak di atas kertas itu. Tanpa sadar ia menghela nafas lega.

Ternyata ini adalah undangan perayaan ulangtahun Uchiha Itachi.

Dan perayaannya adalah tanggal 9 Juni. Itu berarti dua hari lagi dong!

Sakura langsung bangkit dari ranjangnya dan membuka lemari pakaiannya yang kebanyakan isinya adalah pakaian santai. Rasa panik langsung ia rasakan.

Aduh, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Dia tidak punya pakaian yang cukup pantas untuk menghadiri pesta ulangtahun Uchiha Itachi!

Eh, tapi apa yang ia pikirkan sih? Memangnya dia mau datang?!

Sakura langsung menutup lemari pakaiannya dan menidurkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang sambil menggerutu pelan. Sepertinya otaknya hari ini sedang konslet.

Dan ini semua gara-gara Uchiha Itachi!

.

.

Dua hari kemudian …

Sakura terbangun di siang hari untuk mendapati sosok sahabat blondenya yang tengah mengguncang-guncangkan badannya sambil berteriak nyaring. Darimana cewek berisik itu masuk, sih?

"Ayo jidat bangun! Kau lupa ya hari ini adalah hari ulangtahun Uchiha-_san_!"

Namun Sakura menepis tangan Ino dan memilih menutup seluruh wajahnya dengan selimut yang kini kembali ditarik-tarik Ino. Suara geraman lolos dari bibir Sakura.

"Aku masih mau tidur _piiggg_!"

"Tidak bisa! kau harus datang jidat!"

Dengan satu tarikan kuat, selimut yang sebelumnya membungkus tubuh Sakura kini tergeletak tak berdaya di atas lantai. Sakura langsung bangun dari tempat tidurnya sambil mendelik kesal kepada Ino, yang tentu saja tidak akan mempan dengan si _blonde _yang tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kata siapa aku harus datang?" tanya Sakura sengit.

"Kataku dan Uchiha-_san_. Ayo sekarang kau mandi atau aku yang akan memandikanmu!" perintah Ino sambil berkacak pinggang. Sakura tidak mengubris dan meraih selimut yang tergeletak dilantai, namun kaki Ino keburu menahan selimut itu terlebih dahulu. Sakura mengeram kesal.

"Aku menyesal memberikan kunci apartemen cadanganku kepadamu."

Ino tersenyum dengan penuh kemenangan.

"Ooh aku malah bersyukur sekali jidat sayang."

Sakura dengan kesal segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan mengambil handuk yang tergantung di sisi ranjang. Manik mata _aquamarine_ Ino mengawasi pergerakan gadis merah muda itu hingga masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

.

Sakura keluar dari kamar mandinya tepat dua puluh menit kemudian dengan wajah yang segar namun moodnya masih jelek karena acara bermalas-malasannya hancur total dirusak sahabat karibnya yang tengah mengotak-atik ponsel Sakura. Sakura dapat melihat seringai kecil yang menghiasi wajah sahabatnya dan membuat Sakura mengeram lemah.

"Uchiha-_san_ romantis sekali ya, jidat."

"Romantis matamu!"

Di bagian mana yang bisa kau sebut romantis kalau bosmu mengirim pesan singkat tiap hari dan mengucapkan sayang padamu padahal kau sama sekali tidak pernah membalasnya?!

Ino tersenyum lebar lalu menyodorkan ponsel merah muda yang berada di tangannya kepada Sakura. Ia kemudian menyeret Sakura dari sana.

"Mau kemana _pig_?"

"Tentu saja membeli baju yang pantas untukmu nanti malam, jidat."

Hah?

Sakura buru-buru menggoyangkan tangannya berusaha melepaskan diri dari Ino, yang tentu saja gagal karena wanita _blonde_ itu memegang tangannya dengan begitu erat.

"Aku tidak mau _pig_! Dan jangan harap aku mengeluarkan sepeser uang untuk membayar pakaian itu!" ancam Sakura yang gadis merah muda itu yakini Ino akan melepaskan tangannya segera. Namun dugaannya salah. Ino malah kini mengunci pintu apartemennya dan menyeretnya keluar dari gedung apartemen.

"Ooh soal itu kau tak perlu khawatir. Uchiha-_san_ sudah memberikanku uang kok agar aku bisa membeli semua keperluanmu."

Sakura tercengang kaget mendengar perkataan Ino. Yang benar saja!

"Sejak kapan kau bersekongkol dengan Uchiha-_san_, _pig_?!"

Walau Sakura tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah Ino namun ia yakin sahabatnya itu tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Sejak kemarin, jidat sayang."

Sakura mengerang mendengar suara tawa licik Ino yang sekarang tengah melambaikan tangannya memanggil taksi yang lewat. Dan ia tidak bisa melawan lagi ketika tubuhnya didorong masuk ke dalam mobil berwarna kuning norak yang pintunya sudah dibukakan Ino terlebih dahulu.

Oh Tuhan, kenapa ia sial sekali?

.

Dan kini disinilah ia berdiri, di depan kediaman Uchiha yang besarnya melebihi mall ( oke, ia memang lebay ). Tapi tetap saja rumah bosnya itu besar sekali. Yah tidak heran mengingat Uchiha Corp. adalah perusahaan raksasa yang memang terkenal sampai ke mancanegara.

Ino dan Sai sudah meninggalkannya terlebih dahulu dan membaur dengan keramaian yang ada. Dan Sakura merasa sedikit pusing ketika ia mencium berbagai bau parfum mahal dan menyengat yang bercampur di udara yang ia hirup. Kadang ia bingung, bagaimana bisa orang-orang disekitarnya merasa baik-baik saja dan dengan santai menghirup udara yang baunya memusingkan seperti ini.

Rasanya ia ingin pulang saja. Tapi, rasanya sedikit kurang sopan tidak menghadiri acara ulangtahun bosmu sendiri dan fakta bahwa bosmu memberikan uang kepada sahabatmu untuk me-_makeover_mu habis-habisan membuat Sakura makin tak enak hati.

Jadi apakah ia harus masuk? Atau ia berdiri saja di sini sampai Ino dan Sai mengajaknya pulang?

"Sakura-_chan_?"

Suara yang amat familiar itu seakan memecahkan lamunan Sakura. Gadis berambut merah muda itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati sang empunya acara kini berdiri tak jauh darinya. Sontak para wanita yang sebelumnya sibuk melakukan pembicaraan tak penting mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sang tuan rumah dan memandangi _Prodigy_ Uchiha itu dengan tatapan kagum.

Malam ini Uchiha Itachi terlihat amatlah memukau dengan setelan kemeja berwarna hitamnya yang membungkus tubuhnya yang kekar, pun_ vest_ berwarna cokelat gelap serta jas berwarna senada dengan kemejanya yang membuat penampilannya kian sempurna. Serta celana panjang berwarna hitam serta sepatu berwarna senada membungkus kakinya.

Diam-diam Sakura terpesona dengan penampilan sang bos yang melayangkan senyum lembut ke arahnya.

"U-Uchiha-_san _…" cicit Sakura dengan agak gugup. Duh, sejak kapan ia merasa gugup begini di depan bosnya?

Itachi yang nampaknya menyadari kegugupan Sakura―terlihat dari wajah si gadis yang merona gugup―segera memegangi tangan si gadis merah muda dan membuat terlonjak kaget. Sakura masih memandanginya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Kenapa tidak masuk? Pestanya baru saja dimulai." Ujar Itachi ramah lalu menuntun Sakura masuk ke dalam kediamannya yang telah dihias sebegitu megahnya hingga pesta yang diadakan semakin semarak. Sakura dengan wajah terbengong-bengong membiarkan Itachi menggenggam lembut tangannya, mengundang pandangan iri dan sirik dari wanita-wanita yang melihat kemesraan yang tersaji.

Sakura melihat kesekelilingnya dengan tatapan kagum. Seingatnya Uchiha Mansion tidaklah semegah ini dua bulan kemarin, tapi kenapa sekarang begitu berbeda?

Kekuatan uang memang luar biasa!

Itachi pun membawa Sakura pada kedua orangtua yang memiliki rambut gelap seperti Itachi. Kedua pasang milik kedua orangtua itu menatap si gadis merah muda dengan tatapan bingung.

"Siapa ini, Itachi?" tanya si pria. Matanya masih meneliti gadis yang berada di samping putera sulungnya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Ini kekasihku, _Otou-san_. Gadis yang kuceritakan kepada _Otou-san_ sejak enam bulan yang lalu."

Mendengar kata-kata itu membuat Sakura langsung tersadar dari lamunannya. Apa? Kekasih?!

Baru saja Sakura mau membuka mulutnya dan memprotes ucapan bosnya itu, tangannya malah kini digenggam oleh sosok wanita cantik yang sedaritadi berdiri di samping ayah Itachi. Sepasang mata _onyx _milik wanita itu berkilau gembira.

"Kekasih Itachi-_kun_? Sakura-_chan_?" Tunggu, sejak kapan wanita di depannya ini mengetahui namanya?! "Aah akhirnya kita bisa bertemu! Kenalkan, aku Uchiha Mikoto, Ibu dari Itachi. Apakah Itachi menceritakanku padamu? Ya ampun ternyata Sakura-_chan_ lebih cantik aslinya daripada di foto ya?" tanya wanita itu antusias, membuat Sakura kalang kabut dibuatnya.

Apa maksudnya ini?!

"A-ano, Uchiha―"

"Panggil aku _Okaa-san_ saja, Sakura-_chan_?"

HAH?

"_Okaa-san_, jangan menyuruh hal aneh-aneh pada Sakura-_chan _begitu dong. Dia 'kan malu." Ujar Itachi geli sambil merangkul bahu Sakura, yang tak sempat gadis itu tepis saking syoknya. Manik _viridian_nya mengamati sang kepala keluarga Uchiha dan alangkah paniknya ia mendapati senyum tipis yang dilayangkan ayah Uchiha Itachi kepadanya.

Matilah aku!

"Mikoto, sebaiknya kau menemaniku menemui kolega bisnis yang lain. Itachi, kau bawa Sakura berkeliling rumah ya. Buatlah ia merasa seperti berada di rumah sendiri."

Sakura tercengang kaget, begitu juga dengan Itachi yang sepertinya cukup lihai untuk menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya.

"Baiklah, _Otou-san_. Aku dan Sakura-_chan_ permisi dulu."

Sakura membiarkan Itachi membawanya pergi dari sana, meninggalkan sepasang Uchiha yang tengah menatap sejoli yang dimabuk cinta(?) itu dengan kebahagiaan yang terlihat dari mata mereka, tanpa menyadari bahwa si gadis merah muda yang masih belum pulih dari keterkejutannya.

Itachi membawa Sakura menuju kebun belakang kediaman Uchiha yang ditanami dengan berbagai jenis bunga mawar berwarna-warni. Seketika Sakura langsung melepaskan rangkulan Itachi dari bahunya setelah kesadarannya telah kembali.

"Apa-apaan itu tadi?!"

Itachi masih menatap lurus-lurus ke arah Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Eh? Apa ada yang salah Sakura-_chan_?"

Sakura mengeram kesal.

"Masih nanya? Kenapa kau mengenalkanku pada orangtuamu kalau aku ini kekasihmu, Uchiha-_san_?!" tanya Sakura tak sabaran. Emosinya telah menumpuk diubun-ubun.

"Soalnya … Aku memang mengharapkannya seperti itu, Sakura-_chan_."

Emosi Sakura langsung menguap dari kepalanya mendengar pernyataan Itachi. Malah justru kini jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika Itachi berjalan mendekatinya. Ia terus berjalan mundur hingga punggungnya menyentuh tembok rumah. Celaka, ia terjebak!

Debarannya semakin mengencang ketika ia dapat merasakan keberadaan Itachi yang kini berdiri tak jauh di depannya sambil menatapnya lurus-lurus. Tak pernah lelaki itu menatapnya seserius sekarang. Biasanya lelaki itu selalu tersenyum tiap kali melihatnya. Sakura buru-buru mengalihkan wajahnya dan berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah lain asalkan bukan ke arah Itachi!

Sakura tak berkutik barang sedikitpun tatkala tangan besar Itachi meraih pipinya dan membuat Sakura menatap lurus ke arahnya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Sakura-_chan_. Sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu aku sudah menyukaimu. Apa kau tak pernah menganggap serius ucapanku?"

Sakura hanya bisa terdiam menatap sepasang iris kelam Itachi yang sedaritadi menatapnya. Sakura menelan ludahnya gugup.

"A-Ano … Uchiha―"

"Panggil aku Itachi."

"Hah?"

"Kau dengar tadi. Panggil aku Itachi." Pinta lelaki itu dengan suara rendah.

Sakura kembali menelan ludahnya dengan gugup. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada sepasang _onyx _yang seakan menghipnotisnya dan membuat kedua kakinya terasa lemas mendadak. Sakura membuka mulutnya perlahan.

"I-Itachi …"

Sebuah senyuman yang amatlah lembut menghiasi wajah lelaki berambut hitam panjang itu, membuat wajah Sakura merona malu dibuatnya. Oh Tuhan, ia baru sadar senyuman Itachi begitu memukau.

Ih, apaan sih yang ia pikirkan?

Lelaki itu menundukkan kepalanya, hingga bibirnya menyentuh kening Sakura lalu mengecupnya lembut. Sakura memejamkan matanya erat-erat saking malunya.

"Sakura-_chan_ … Aku menyukaimu. Kau mau 'kan jadi kekasihku?"

Jantung Sakura rasanya seperti melompat mendengar pernyataan cinta bosnya. Belum sempat bibirnya menolak, kepalanya sudah keburu terangguk berkali-kali menerima pernyataan cinta lelaki itu. itachi kembali tersenyum lembut lalu menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Sakura. Tangannya kembali dilingkarkan pada bahu Sakura dan menuntun gadis yang baru saja resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu masuk ke dalam rumahnya tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Sementara Sakura hanya bisa terdiam menahan malu dan membiarkan Uchi―maksudnya Itachi membawanya kembali ke dalam kediaman Uchiha. Diam-diam, sebuah senyum menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Bosnya memang benar-benar menyebalkan!

.

.

.

_**Fin**_

.

.

.

**a.n**: apa2an ini wkakakka anjeerr nista banget gue bikin fic beginian ahahahha /headdesk/ adegan yang awalnya berputar nari-nari gaje di kepala gue malah ga kepake dan malah jadi begene ficnya *ketawa depresi* sorry ya nes ini fic malah jadi abal banget kalah jauh sama fic yg kamu kasih buatku hwaaaahhhh /mancry

tapi, masih berkenankah untuk mereview? Kritik saran diterima banget kok.


End file.
